Worlds End
by Ed the Undead
Summary: for 15 years a fragile peace lasted after the Volturi and Cullen confrontation. Now it's all falling apart. Action packed love story following the Volturi, Cullens, Denali and Wolf Pack as they struggle to survive the World's End. Callwater. Rated M for Potential smut/violence in fight scenes.
1. At World's End

It started with a whisper. Then a murmur. The Cullens stood up to the Volturi without dying? They left unscathed? Though no blood was shed on that day a seismic shift had occurred. in the past no one would even think a thought against the Volturi for fear of being discovered and now... now there were whispers among vampires that maybe the Volturi were not as unstoppable as once believed.

for months that's all it was. Murmurs. and then Sinclair was visiting family in France... a couple days later his head returned to Volterra on a pike.

This was the beginning of the end. The rest of the Volturi prepared for an attack... everyone but Felix. His worst fear was coming to fruition. He knew what was coming for them, what was coming next. Though he'd never breath it for fear of bringing it to life.

What came next was the dismantling of the Volturi. Aro, Caius, and Marcus thought they'd be safe with their body guards, Alec, and Jane... They were wrong. shortly after they left they too were all on pikes on the edge of Volterra.

Felix attempted to keep the Coven together but without their forced bond they splintered. The saving grace might have been Heidi. She convinced Felix, Demetri, and Santiago they'd be better off running together, and with the three most capable fighters she did run. When they finally arrived in the U.S. Heidi sprung her second part of her plan, a part that took significantly more convincing for the rest of the team... To hide and travel with the Cullens... and of course adopting their diet.

Demetri raised the most fuss, surprised completely with Felix' willingness to adopt it. Felix still to this point never voiced his fear, the only person who brought him fear. So he quietly adopted the diet, and with his influence Santiago and Demetri quickly fell in line.

Though there was initially some grumbling from Emmett and Rosalie the Volturi were accepted into the Cullen family. They were very fortunate because no one could have predicted what came next, not even Alice.

Worldwide Chaos.

Without the Volturi to fear vampires into responsibility unmitigated feeding season was the rule instead of the exception. The Cullens, who had now moved to Wisconsin appreciated the help of the former Volturi in killing any vampires that strayed to close to their home of Crandon Wisconsin. instead of burning them Felix started collecting the bones, save the head and cleaning them saying "something worse is coming."

And it did... a new Vampire breed came out. They were more primal.. They were different. Some were no more than mindless feeding machines, some were intelligent... but they all had the same features. In sunlight they burst into flames, They were, they were just as strong and fast as us, and though our venom had no effect on them... theirs worked perfectly fine on us. Also unlike us blessed weapons, and oak wood was the only weapons that could truly kill them. Blessed by a man of virtue, of the robe.

If that wasn't terrible enough Werewolves were also returning. They were plenty good at Killing vampires, all kinds... and just like everyone else seemed to show no sense of restraint. This horror spread across Europe, asia, africa, and came to the U.S.

What came next was the end of the world... as we knew it.


	2. Finish the Promise

Jasper's POV

"And with that signature President Benton has signed the Supernatural Registration Act. into law." With a practices smile he looked up to the camera.

"This marks a historic writing that will provide safety for our generation and future generations. America will not fall, America will stand strong in the face of this new adversity. That is why I'm also proud to announce the formation of a task force to attempt to make a safer America for the future." A hand shot up into the air.

"Sir, what of the people who worry this and other legislation you've been pushing infringes on privacy rights, second amendment rights, and bypass the legal system."

"Your concern is welcome, but we're only trying to protect people from dangers."

"Yes, but what you've been pushing completely goes against these."

"The founding fathers weren't prepared for a vampire invasion, such rights and policies must fall to the wayside for safety, I won't take any more questions from you." he said with a edged sneer.

"This is how it ends, you know." Felix said taking my attention away from the TV. Carlisle shook his head for a moment at Felix. though I disagreed with him I could not just dismiss a vampire's opinion who was over a thousand years older than I was.

Maybe it was Alice's doing or the Diet was so difficult anymore... but I was filled with something, some uncomfortable warmth, a sort of content plague threatened to round me out and make a housebroken man out of me.

Maybe it was the company. If I was threatening, Felix was death himself. There had been a level of unease in the house ever since the Volturi Joined us. Only Carlise seemed completely at ease around the Volturi. For my part I could never sense any contempt, malice, or ill will coming off of them. but something disturbing none the less.

Unease. I'd had more run ins with Felix than I like to remember, and in every one there was a high chance we'd come to blows. in all of that time I never once felt him uneasy. For him what he did was as natural as breathing. He was the most efficient killing machine the world had ever seen... so what could possibly make him this uncomfortable? What did he know?

"All we are doing is creating a registry for Vampires and werewolves so our citizens can be protected from their very real threat."

"And what of the rumors of your agenda to remove fire arm rights from them and the general populace" The president looked flustered for a moment. The President made a motion and the camera moved, but the person stopped speaking.

I felt the tension in the room raise. Bella was the first to speak breaking the silence.

"I'm sure everything will be fine." Heidi scoffed leaning up against a wall. her usually confident and calm demeanor was being forced. I could feel it, but most of us had known her long enough to know when she was faking it.

"Bella, you didn't live through World War II so I'm just going to tell you now this is exactly what happened to the Jewish people before the Holocaust." She rolled her eyes and Heidi, I just silently watched the exchange,

"We're Different. It won't be the same this time." Bella explained as if talking to a child. Heidi pushed off of the wall with a sneer.

"They always think they're so advanced, so proper like they won't make the same mistakes. Bella, I've seen this happen for 1000 years. People don't change. Technology changes, the way we speak changes. Human Nature, human History, Vampires... We. Don't. Change. We don't learn. We make the same mistakes of history."

"Its coming again... but this time it's coming for everyone, vampires included this time." Felix said not.

"This threat will not stop us, this threat will not crush our spirit. We will do what we need to... to protect our people." The president finished. I heard the land line ring. I looked at it inquisitively almost confused. I don't remember it ringing since we moved here, and few people even were aware of it. Esme glided across the room to the phone and picked it up.

"Hello." She answered with a smile. Naturally as Esme was apt. to do.

"They're coming for us! Esme, get your family and run!" I heard from the other side of the phone. Tanya. Esme opened her mouth to warn us, and as she did a bullet pierced the side of her head, and out the other. her eyes went blank as she started to fall forward.

 **Tanya's POV**

I sighed watching Carmen and Eleazar talking closely. Life had been rather stagnant lately. not without waves though. What happened to the Volturi was still sending ripples through the Vampire world. As terrible as it was to think it, even for a moment. I needed to see what came next. No men had caught my eye in quite some time and I'd grown bored with the same old stock. _Perhaps time for a different stock?_ No I couldn't ask my family to move just to appease my restlessness.

I made my way upstairs towards my room but stopped as something caught my eye walking past Kate and Garrett's room, out of the corner of my eye I swore I saw people moving out the window. military garb, armed to the teeth, rifles drawn. Silently moving. I head a knock down stairs.

"Don't answer the door!" I yelled but it was muffled by an explosion. instead of running away I sprinted towards it. the white hot flame of an explosion was just dying as I wrapped my arms around Carmen and pulled her rolling away into the living room before I could be enveloped in a hail of bullets.

I slid back toward the wall. trying to gain some level of cover before shaking Carmen.

"Carmen wake up!" I shook her. She wasn't moving, wasn't responding. In a split second I had to come to a harsh and terrible reality. I was holding the remains of Carmen. Her body covered in holes, and a charred mess. Kate crossed the room towards me and a bullets chased her I heard her scream in pain as she landed next to me. I helped prop her up against the wall next to me.

"Dig these bullets out of me. What the hell? since when can bullets do this to us?" Eleazar started to make a motion towards me to cover his mate but I waved him off. Carmen might be able to be saved, we had to be smart.

I scanned the room grabbed a modern end table next to me. with three quick pulls and snaps I created three metal stakes. I tossed one to Eleazar, and one to Garrett who was near where Kate had come from. I grabbed the top of the table I'd just removed the legs from and tossed it, watching it get riddled with bullets.

"We're surrounded, and out gunned. all we can do is try to break out of the house and make a break for it, I'll carry Kate." I explained. Kate pushed against me.

"No. I'll slow you down. I'll get you killed." She protested pushing against me. She got up to her feet and dove her finders into her side trying to fish a bullet out of her. she was also bleeding from the leg, she squeezed her stomach and the bullet popped out of her side.

"Listen to me. I'm useless to you... I need you to run, I can stay behind... fight them." She said preparing.

"And I will stand with you. to the end." Garrett said from the other side of the room. Kate rolled her eyes.

"Don't be stupid, I know this is a suicide mission. I need you to make it out." Kate said offhandedly.

"Then you won't mind if I stay and fight with you." Kate responded with a dark smile.

"Of course I mind, I need you to give them another target to shoot at when Tanya and Eleazar are trying to run away." Kate said turning her back to the corner.

"On my count we go." Kate said viewing the main hallway, around the corner she knew there were men waiting. I gripped the makeshift spike and looked towards the window.

"I'm staying." Garrett persisted.

"Please Garrett... run. Forget your damn pride and do this one thing for me. Survive." Kate pleaded with him. Kate reached over to me and wrapped me tightly in a hug.

"I love you Tanya. Please survive." she whispered to me. she signaled a countdown. When she hit one I sprinted across the room and jumped clear out an opposite window. I twisted in the air adjusting and drove my spike into the chest of the soldier I landed on. I grabbed his pistol and fired off two shots at one of the closest soldiers before running a zigzagged path away from the house. I heard a yell I turned my head for a moment and saw Eleazar fall to the ground. I took two steps towards him then stopped short, as a volley of bullets shot ahead of me. _No, don't look, survive!_ I pushed my fear down and bounded towards Eleazar on the ground. gathering him up in my arms I started to make my way.

"Find Iverson... Iverson is in Montana... Belmont Montana. GO!" he yelled at me I felt a bullet graze my shoulder.

"Let me go Tanya, Iverson... get Iverson." I tried to hold on but Eleazar pushed out of my arms and collapsed to the ground catching I couple more bullets. I turned my head and sprinted away, away from my family. I stopped half a mile away at a clearing. The clearing we were supposed to meet up. it was our unspoken plan. I waited a minute, two then three. Far longer than it would have taken Garrett to make it here. _He didn't make it either._ I gulped before pulling out my phone. I sprinted away dialing the Cullens.

"Hello." Esme answered.

"They're coming for us! Esme, get your family and run!" I said before I heard a gun shot on the phone and the Cullens house come alive with panic. I hung up and took three steps towards them, but it would be too late when I got there. I took a deep breath and changed directions, Towards Montana.

 **Leah's POV**

"Leah, you need to grab Eli and run, now." I heard my mom panicked on the other side of the phone. I resisted the urge to laugh.

"What are you freaking out about, I'm not pulling Eli out of middle school for nothing." I heard a commotion. on her side of the phone then pounding on the door.

"Sue, come out now."

"Leah, believe me run now!" she said I heard the sound of glass breaking then the door slamming open.

"Where is Leah Clearwater."

"She moved to Seattle five years ago."

"We know she moved back six months ago, where is she." The man demanded.

"I'm not telling you."

"Listen Sue, we got Seth, Uley, Lahote, Fuller, Cameron, Atera, and Littlesea. We'll get Leah too don't make us hurt you." I gripped my coat and started running for the door.

"Fuck you." I heard. I'd never heard my mother swear. I would have been stopped dead in my tracks but then I heard a gunshot.

"Okay, let's head to the school, Eli is a grade schooler right?" I snapped my phone in half in anger and made my way to the middle school as fast as I could in human form. _Why did they kill the pack? None of them were even phasing still, they weren't a threat. I was the only one still phasing, Why?_ I thought as I sprinted the distance to the school. as the School came into view I prepared to abandon the flimsy guise of normalcy that our community winked and nodded towards. I leapt towards the second story window putting my knuckles through it. Everyone in the room turned to face the window I was now hanging in by one bloody arm.

"Mom? What are you doing?" Eli asked somewhere between embarrassed, scared, and impressed.

"Son, we need to go right now." I said hurried.

"What? Umm I have assignments due-" he said confused.

"People killed grandma and the pack, they are coming for us." I pleaded. He was out of his seat and towards me. I grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the building landing falling and landing on my feet.

"Mom, What's going on?"

"They got us. We're the only ones left... they've got all the shifters."

"But they all quit shifting years ago." Eli said.

Yes after the Volturi incident everyone gave up shifting. Some lasted longer than others. Sam was the first to quit and settle down, months after the Volturi were no longer a threat he stopped phasing, Quil took his place as alpha as Jared and Paul both quit shortly after. Quil was waiting for Clare so he stayed a wolf longer than Seth, Colin and Brady. Embry should have taken the place as Alpha over Quil... but that was complicated.

Shortly after the Volturi left Embry and I started an on again off again fling. He got too emotionally attached. I wasn't. I had flings with other guys, no other wolves, just him... but other guys. And surprisingly I became pregnant. I had assumed that was impossible as a wolf. Eli wasn't on purpose. I told him he wasn't the father and I didn't need or want his help. I didn't expect him to disappear. After that conversation he was gone. He became an urban legend. Some say he disappeared all together, some say he became a wolf and never looked back. In every version of the legend I became known as wolfsbane. I hated that. They never called me it and never said it to my face, but I'd heard the stories second hand.

I checked a clearing near the only exit out of the rez. It was covered with men on ATVs with guns. I leaned back in. and whispered to Eli.

"I'm going to shift and you're going to climb on my back and hold on tight." Eli nodded.

"What if I hurt you?" Eli whispered.

"Grab my hair and hold on for dear life, I can't run slow Eli, promise me you will."

"I promise you mom." I pulled off my pants and my top and kicked them both to Eli who put them in his backpack, I bit my lip trying to phase silently. As soon as I was a wolf I crept forward and eyed the roadblock. They hadn't reacted. I was still in the clear. I lowered myself to the ground allowing my son to climb on my back. He was too careful, not wanting to hurt me. _Believe me bullets will hurt more than your shoes on my shoulder._ I thought worried.

Everyone else was gone. I was all alone, and now I was running through a checkpoint with guns. _Maybe Eli would be safer if he didn't run with me?_ I thought hopefully. The truth I knew unfortunately is his bloodline would make him a target. He'd be killed on sight. I'd tried to play out different scenarios but I didn't see how I would make it through this alive. I heard a beeping.

"Yeah this is Mahones." The Guard turned away from me and started talking into his intercom, his arm lax on his gun. I knew I had to take this opening. I tried to both sprint and sneak up on him knowing any moment he could turn around. I got to a full sprint four strides away abandoning any hope of stealth. He started to turn around and made his way for his gun. two strides. He was unholstering it and lifting. one stride. I bore my teeth at him. he flinched. _That's all i needed._ I thought before opening my mouth and grabbing his arm and tossing him off the round, down the cliff towards the ocean.

I slowed down to a run from a sprint and tried to move more quietly. In the distance I could hear the roar of four wheelers. I sped up leaving the road behind, deeper into the woods. away from civilization. Instead of getting more distant, the sound was getting closer, clearer, louder. I ran faster, but not a sprint, I couldn't. I heard Eli struggling to hold on to my hair.

I heard the first gunshot fall behind me. I grated my teeth resisting the urge to stop. I turned slightly not running in a straight line, trying to make it more difficult for them to hit me. I forced myself faster, trying to figure out how many were chasing me. _This is it, this is how I'll die. Hunted down like it's a sport._ I pushed into a full sprint, full of desperation. _If Eli wasn't on my back I could try rolling, stopping redirecting quickly, but the truth was with him on my back I couldn't maneuver nearly at all_. I still hadn't looked back I couldn't afford to flying through the woods at this pace. I heard another grouping of bullets, the closest came inches from my head hitting a tree as I passed.

We'd made it a couple miles away from the rez, but now we were coming to a clearing, I knew exactly where it was, and it would be my graveyard. I forced myself to relax and keep running I would not tense up and die. I would make them earn it.

I heard an unfamiliar roar and then a human scream and metal behind me but didn't react, still more four wheelers behind me. We were ten strides away from the opening. Another roar, scream, and grinding of metal. Another bullet nearly missed.

two strides away, and another roar, followed by screams again. _If I can just stay a bit further ahead maybe I can survive this._ one stride out into the opening I felt a bullet hit my front left paw. I immediately lost my footing in pain and started falling forwards.I turned my body. trying to save Eli from taking the force of the fall. I whimpered in pain as my body slid and burned against the grass coming up facing backwards where two four wheelers were now coming to a stop. _I wasn't fast enough._ Both barrels came up aimed straight at me. I forced myself up to my right front paw between Eli and these monsters.

A blur of movement came flying from the forest biting clear through one of their bodies, and knocking the other off their four wheeler. as the human rolled to his feet the beast was on top of him. He was easily eight feet of wolf, bigger than any wolf I'd ever seen. He seemed to be a whitish gray, but he was covered in so much blood, I had no clue what he really was. _Why can't I hear his thoughts? Who is he?_ I thought in desperation as he stalked his prey.

The human was knocked onto his back and the giant wolf put both of his front paws on his chest. I saw him breath deeply, a sigh... before he reared back and pushed his two front paws into the mans chest... and he stopped breathing all together.

The wolf climbed off the human and turned towards us. I forced myself into a defensive stance, ready to fight. His face was covered in blood but his eyes, his brown eyes shown through. Eli cowered behind me. I growled at him trying to scare him off.

"L..Leah... E...li" he growled out. _He spoke?_ His eyes softened, then I saw it. confusion, pain, sorrow. before he turned and sprinted into the forest. _How could he speak? How did he know us? Who is he? Why didn't he shift back to talk?_

 **Felix's POV**

Chaos erupted. I watched everyones reaction. Carlisle was the first to move. I cleared the room towards him grabbing him by the throat throwing him back against the wall. confusing was in his eyes as I pinned him.

"Everyone, stay back, Esme will be fine if she doesn't burn. right now we need to be smart, stay out of their line of fire." Carlisle relaxed. I turned back to the group. I assessed the situation quickly. The Cullen's eyes turned to Jasper, and his eyes were on me. silence reined seconds passed like hours. I could hear people moving, Soldiers. _They aren't in position yet._

'We need to split into 2 groups, runners, and defenders." I commanded. no one spoke listening carefully.

"Runners are going to make a dead sprint for safety, preferably together, get as far away as possible, whomever survives will meet up with you later. Runners should be those who can't fight well, and some protectors." Jacob had made his way down the stairs and was in the room. up against a wall like everyone else.

"Jacob, I need you to carry Esme and run as fast as you can, take Renesmee, and Bella and get out of here." Jacob nodded.

"What about Edward?" Bella asked. Jasper shook his head taking the burden from me.

"He can read minds, he'll be invaluable to the defenders. He can tell us where enemies are and might be the key to ensuring our survival." Edward nodded to me.

"I'll stay, but we need to send some muscle with the runners, someone to help fight off the chasers, and break through." I nodded in response.

"Yes, definitely I was planning on sending Demetri, Heidi, and Santiago." I could hear Demetri make a sound of disapproval but said nothing. Santiago spoke up.

"No offense to the Cullens, but you're planning on sending most of the better fighters away?" Santiago tried to say diplomatically.

"It's of the utmost importance that Demetri survives... more than any one person here." I stated.

"How do you figure." Jasper asked. Not confrontationally but quizzically.

"Demetri can find any of us, and quickly. If he survives this, he can bring back the other survivors, not to mention find every other surviving vampire in the world he's met." I explained.

"Can he track the wolves?" Carlisle asked. Demetri nodded confidently.

"It can be done, but I don't like leaving you to deal with this Felix, I feel like a coward." I eyed him.

"Are you brave enough to make the sacrifice necessary to survive." Demetri tensed then relaxed.

"I'll do it."

"Good." I responded then turned to Carlisle.

"Now where are your guns?" I asked. Carlisle shook his head.

"We don't have any guns." Demetri groaned exasperatedly.

"What kind of fake Americans are you?" I snickered and looked the tension has been cut.

"I have a couple of my old collectibles that should work." Jasper said motioning me upstairs. Once we were out of earshot whispered.

"We're not all surviving this."

 **Demetri's POV.**

"Okay, this isn't ideal. Jacob here is a big target, so Santiago and I are going to try and kill as many soldiers out in front as possible."

"Kitchen knives aren't really my favorite weapons." Santiago lamented. I nodded. we both had six on us, Heidi had two, We hadn't given any to Bella or Renesmee because we didn't want them attempting to kill anyone. Santiago played with one of the steak knives feeling the weight of it.

"I might be able to throw this ten feet." I nodded. he flipped it on his finger tips a couple more times before placing it back in his jacket. we were in the garage with a wooden door. A door which Santiago would break through and out of. I had to motivate our people, this was Felix's job he was the leader, I was just the hunter. I sighed trying to force myself to emulate Felix's aura of command that came so naturally to him.

"Whatever happens out there... You need to keep running. Santiago and I will attempt to take care of as many of the hunters as I can, but I can't guarantee anything. Whatever happens, you need to keep running, We'll try to help if we can, but you need to keep running, we can't protect you if you don't. Do you understand?" I said looking at the three conscious. Esme was was strapped to Jacob. Jacob nodded.

"Two seconds after we break through that door, sprint through, and Jacob don't stop." I moved over to Jacob staring him in the eye.

"You are by far the largest target, you will be the hardest to protect. You are likely not going to make it." I said staring him in the eye. I didn't see fear in his eyes but he turned to Renesmee, now a fully grown adult talking with her mother. I summoned Heidi closer to us. I lowered my voice so no one save the three of us could hear it.

"Heidi, Jacob is probably not going to make it. I need you to swear that you'll make sure Renesmee does." Heidi nodded.

"If I survive, she will." Jacob pressed his forward gently into Heidi. she seemed taken aback at first but then understood. _Thank you._

I dialed Felix's number into the phone, it would be the last time I used it.

"Ready." I said before ending the call and breaking the phone. I exhaled one last time before gripping two steak knives in my hands. I waited impatiently for the signal. I risked a look outside for a split second, only four soldiers pointed at the garage specifically. That didn't mean more people couldn't aim over here. it simply meant Santiago and I only had to dodge four bullets immediately. _Doable. Not Ideal, but doable._

A single gunshot pierced the silence. I looked first, everyone else was turning their guns to the sound, but one. On the right one mans arms went slack as he waved in the wind falling sideways.

as the heads turned away I burst through the wooden garage door, I still had to deal with two gunmen, Santiago's side had one. _Good_ I thought as I threw a knife into the shoulder of the first, and spun the second into the others leg. I ran to the first and slid behind him, gripping his rifle. With one hand and unsheathing his combat knife with the other. is hand was still on the rifle so I stabbed the knife into his chest killing him and disarming his rifle. I took a split second to gain control of the rifle before striding away. Six bullets came flying my way. One from the person I hit in the leg. _They aren't surprised, hesitating or anything, they are good._ I was good with a gun, but it was by far not my best weapon. I sped up to a sprint before sliding on the ground to steady my aim and put two in the head of the closest enemy.

I ran towards him scooping his handgun and putting it in my pocket before glancing in Santiago's direction, he had taken care of his one and kept moving. we continued west shooting as we went. I pushed west with Santiago away from the house as I heard the sound of Jacob breaking through what was left of the garage door. I was only fifty paces ahead of Jacob, not much of a head start truthfully, and at any moment Renesmee should be catching up with us. Bella should be able to keep up with Jacob carrying Esme.

I pushed myself faster than I was comfortable shooting, watching for enemies. I had to create some distance between myself and Renesmee. we broke through the wooded area. _Hopefully on the other side of this is clear running._ I sprinted ahead dangerously, not looking ahead. As I came out I saw men guns leveled at the woods. they started aiming at me. _Eight men, too many, we can't kill 8 in a matter of three seconds._ I thought as I attempted to level my rifle and shoot the center left gunmen. I missed all of my of my first four. I slowed down slightly and turned away from him, changing run directions, three shots center mass, chest. he went down hard. I heard the sounds of running from the woods. _Not fast enough!_ I thought I sprinted and aimed straight at the second gunman. I emptied the clip at him and wrapped my arms around him using him as a human shield as I grabbed his rifle. I felt bullets burying themselves into my shield.

I saw Renesmee appear from the tree line first. The two gun men I was now facing turned to the trees. I lifted up the dead man's rifle and sprayed bullets at the two possibly clipping one. they both turned to me. I rolled away and back up to to my feet. I zigzagged towards the next target shooting until I'd managed to down him. _Empty Clip._ I thought as I started throwing my knives at the fourth enemy. I missed with the first, but the second caught him square in the stomach. I closed the distance and stabbed one of the large kitchen knives into his chest grabbing his rifle.

I looked over to Santiago's side, he had cleared his four as well. I moved towards Jacob who was caught up to us, then I heard one lone shot pierce him. then another. I turned and saw three more men using a truck as cover, as well as three more trucks driving our way.

"Jacob!" Renesmee yelled.

"KEEP RUNNING!" I screamed at her. she stopped for a moment, but Bella didn't sprinting towards Jacob.

"I SAID-" I yelled as I felt a bullet pierce my right shoulder, my arm immediately going slack, dropping the rifle. Renesmee continued her sprint towards Jacob. I watched as Heidi catch Renesmee by the hair and slammed her to the ground by the head knocking her unconscious. I moved as quick as I could away from Jacob and Esme who was tied to her.

"I'm sorry." I apologized looking back at him. before raising my gun to eye level with Bella. AT LEAST I'LL ENJOY THIS. I thought as I shot her once in the head and Santiago picked her up.

"We have to leave Jacob and Esme, keep running." as I ran Heidi handed my Renesmee. Today would forever be remembered as a dark day, but a dark day I kept my word.

 **Felix's POV**

I watched as Demetri lead the runners away, taking parting shots at a couple more of the gunmen before running out of ammo and making my way from the upstairs back to everyone on the main level.

"Edward, what I need you to do is sit in the most secure location in the house, and give us live data on where enemies are, and where they are coming from, by the sound of their minds moving. Is that something you can do?"

"Alice you'll be down there with him doing the same."

"I'll be defenseless." I shook my head.

"I'll put Emmett next to you, his whole job is to protect you."

"Carlisle, Jasper, and Rosalie will be moving throughout the house, never staying put, taking care of any soldiers that come in."

"Felix, I cannot kill humans." Carlisle apologized. I nodded. _It makes sense, he is a doctor._

"Carlisle, I want you down protecting Edward and Alice, Emmett, take his place upstairs patrolling."

"What will you be doing?" Jasper asked inquisitively.

"I will be trying to find our escape route." It was the most dangerous, I'd be leaving the house in to the open where we could run. Alice and Edward headed for the basement, followed by Carlisle. as if on cue everyone disappeared, patrolling the house, and in a moment the yells of Alice and Edward filled the house giving data on the enemy gunmen. I spun the single large chef's knife I wielded in my hand.

"They are coming, East door." Alice called up, three." I moved west. two soldiers watching the house, gun aimed for the door. I moved south and jumped through the window. one stride and I was on the gunmen. I slashed the throat and grabbed for his rifle. Lifting his body I used him as a shield against incoming fire. I pocketed the knife and sprinted for the woods instead of the house, hoping some would leave their post, unfortunately only bullets chased me. a couple came close to hitting.

 _Damn these guys aren't fooling around._ I stepped further back into the forest taking cover and leveled the rifle at one of the gunmen. As I readied my shot I heard a sound to my right and dropped my weight so I fell flat. and felt air as a bullet sailed over my head. I rolled on the ground towards the shooter scanning the ground, I saw a leg, shot the leg, and sprinted towards the falling body. I pounced on him biting into him drinking in his blood as I grabbed his rifle. _God I've missed the taste of human blood._ I thought but I couldn't savor it. after just a sip I started scanning the forest again.

I rolled back onto my stomach and aimed at the gunmen I originally targeted. two shots, into his head. he began dropping and I zigzagged through the wood, against the wind, smelling for my next prey. as terrible as this was... this was thrilling the hunt. I'd never hunted humans that could kill me before. I was riding a high that was indescribable. it brought me back to the early Volturi days when we still had to hunt down our opposition, before Alec and Jane joined us. _And it's over now. They're dead._ I thought. It was missing the thrill of a real fight though, it was like a dangerous game of tag. _Tag thrills you now?_ I thought with a silent snicker, before popping off two more shots into the skull of another gunmen. I ran through the woods, slashing through another two gunmen before settling on the ground again.

 _EDWARD EDWARD EDWARD EDWARD EDWARD!_ I thought as loudly as I could muster, hoping to catch his attention. _Southwest, three jeeps with soldiers incoming, they'll be here soon, will come from the east. Twenty seconds. the south should be open, we must run._ I thought at him. I could only kill so many, and it seemed they weren't running out of forces by any means.

I took my position and readied my shot. _Ten seconds until they come out._ I thought I made sure I could make my way to my second position. _Five... four... three... two..._ I counted before shooting, rolling and shooting the other target a split second before the door blew open and Emmett charged out of it. I got up to a knee and pulled the trigger twice at another enemy, one caught him in the hip, and click. _Shit, I'm out. I lost count._ I thought as I dropped the rifle and sprinted out just in time to watch a fire grenade engulf Emmett. he kept sprinting and rolled into the grass as Rosalie grabbed him by the arm lifting him back up to his feet and getting him running, Jasper was the next one out of the house, followed closely by Edward, Carlisle, then Alice. all in a dead sprint. Jasper turned back to Alice and she stopped with a sad smile. _What are you doing Alice? Keep running!_

I sprinted towards them.

"please grab him Felix." She said quietly. Jasper turned back and made his way after Alice as She turned and sprinted back into the house.

"It's the only way you all get away." I heard from the house. I wrapped my hands around Jasper's head and snapped it knocking him out cold. I shouldered him and ran away.

"I won't forget this Alice." I whispered as a ran.

"It's okay, one last time I get to protect my family." She responded before I couldn't hear anything but gunshots. _Goodbye Alice, I'll remember you as a hero._ I thought before turning into the forest and after the rest of the Cullens.

 **There we go, and now we're into the story. Hope you enjoyed it! If you did please leave me a review so I know what you like, what you want to see, and how fast I should get to writing ~Wolves on Parade/Ed the Undead.**


End file.
